


Good at My Job

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [16]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Veronica, Breeding, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Office Sex, Other, Panties, Ps: their refractory periods are unrealistic at best, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Leeroy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the one and only transgender shot I've ever done. It scared the shit out of me to write, but I'm in love and hope to try a bit more in the future. Plus, Veronica is one of the hottest trans ladies I've ever seen. </p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O to JoMouse for making me feel better about the crap I write and editing this for me.</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good at My Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one and only transgender shot I've ever done. It scared the shit out of me to write, but I'm in love and hope to try a bit more in the future. Plus, Veronica is one of the hottest trans ladies I've ever seen. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse for making me feel better about the crap I write and editing this for me.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Veronica!"

The grating voice of Veronica's boss, Richard, came from his office. _We have phones you know._ She got up, straightened out her skirt, and walked to his office, heels clicking on the wood floors.

"Yes, sir?"

He waved her inside and she came to stand next to a man in short athletic shorts and a cut off vest, light blond hair swept across his face. She gave him an appreciative once over and approved.

"V, this is Leeroy. A new client. He's got an established health and fitness franchise, but he's looking into expanding to athletic wear." Veronica nodded at the information. Leeroy looked at Veronica and smiled kindly. She smiled back.

_Cute._

"You're assigned to his file. Today, I just want an informal meeting. Meet and greet."

"Of course, sir. If the smaller conference room is open, I'll just use that."

Richard waved her away and she rolled her eyes. Leeroy snickered and Veronica looked at him and smiled. She grabbed her laptop and led him to the conference room. All the blinds, but the ones by the door, were closed. Veronica put her laptop down and went to open them.

"No, leave them."

Veronica nodded and came to sit next to Leeroy about half way down the table. "Why don't you tell me a little about your business."

"You're very beautiful," Leeroy complimented.

Veronica shot up an eyebrow at the forwardness. "You have no idea what you're getting into, honey."

Leeroy smiled and said, "Why don't you show me?"

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "You're ridiculous. Don't pretend like you'd do _anything_ right here, right now."

"Don't underestimate me when I want something." Leeroy pushed his hair back off his face and leaned forward in his chair, shirt hanging low to show off his chest. 

"Confident. I like that."

"I can make you love that."

Veronica actually shivered. "You really think you want me?"

"I know I do."

Veronica gave him a permissive look and got up from her seat. Leeroy sat back in his chair and Veronica climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. She pulled her skirt up a couple inches so she could sit comfortably and wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand went into his soft blond hair and the other tucked into the collar of his cut off, between his shoulder blades.

Leeroy ran one hand down her back and the other around to cup her breast though her shirt. Veronica moaned softly at the touch. He swept her hair off her shoulders and grabbed it in one hand, pulling her closer and kissing her pink lips. Veronica shifted closer in his lap as he moved his other hand down her torso.

"You're missing the real prize, sweetheart," Veronica smirked and nodded to her skirt.

Leeroy licked his lips and moved his hand to the hem of her skirt. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. When he reached her hard bulge, his hand froze. Veronica gave him an expecting look and waited. Leeroy didn't move for a moment and just kept his hand where it was.

"Fuck," he finally breathed and brought her down to kiss him hard. He squeezed her through her lace panties. Veronica rolled into the touch and squeezed her thighs against his. "Take your skirt off," Leeroy demanded.

Veronica stood up and unzipped her expensive business attire. She shimmied out of the skirt and jacket and let it fall to the floor along with her slip. She stood in her now wrinkled blouse, heels, and red lace underwear, the head of her cock peeking out. Leeroy looked like he wanted to eat her. Veronica hoped he would.

"Get on your knees," he said suddenly. Veronica eyed him, but he just reiterated, "I want you to suck me off. Get on your knees." Veronica softened under the steel in his voice and got to her knees. She shuffled so she was kneeling between his legs. Leeroy quickly tore off his vest and threw it over by the wall. "You're so beautiful."

Veronica smiled and leaned down to kiss Leeroy's bulge through his shorts. She pulled down the elastic of his shorts and pants until she could pull his cock out, holding it firm in her grasp and pumping it a couple times. Leeroy moaned and put a hand in Veronica's hair. He led her down to take him in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around him tightly and took him half way.

He bucked, but she put a hand on his hip and held him still. She bobbed her head and her curls bounced against her back. She sucked him down until her nose touched his stomach and the light brown patch of hair there. She ran a thumb over her own cheek and felt him sliding inside. Liam pulled her back up and then down again. She continued bobbing, Leeroy guiding her, until the blond was making low noises. She pulled off and pumped him fast until he shot cum over his stomach and her hand.

Leeroy stood and pulled Veronica up by her hair. He curled his hands into both sides of the front of her shirt and pulled until the buttons popped and the blouse fell open. She was wearing a matching red, lace bra and he slid her shirt down to the floor so he could see it. He brought her to stand close in front of him, his face level with the bright, fiery color of her lingerie. He cupped one breast in his hand and attached his lips to her nipple through the lace, the warmth of his tongue mixing with the rub of the fabric had Veronica grabbing a handful of his soft hair and tugging.  

Leeroy, nearly fully hard again between them, slid his shorts and briefs off. He took Veronica's hand and swiped it through the cum on his stomach and then moved it back to his cock. "Lube me up. You're gonna need it," Leeroy growled.

Veronica practically whimpered and moved her hand over him, slick with cum. He picked her up under her thighs and laid her down on the table, one heel falling off in the process, so she kicked the other one off, too.

Leeroy ran his hand up her smooth thighs and over her hips before tracing his hand firmly over where Veronica was leaking onto her lace. He continued his path and his hands moved up her sides and to her breasts. He cupped them tight in his hands and Veronica arched off the table.

"I love this, but it needs to come off, now."

Veronica went to work undoing the clasp while Leeroy pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Leeroy pulled her hips to the edge of the table and didn't waste anytime before pushing a dry finger just barely into her hole. She wasn't as tight he expected.

"Who fucked you today?"

Veronica shook her head. Leeroy brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked before he added another into her hole and pumped them hard. "I asked you a question."

"Me! I did. This morning," Veronica moaned.

Leeroy smiled. "Always ready, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He pulled his fingers out and spit in his palm to slick himself up a little bit more before he teased his tip at Veronica's rim. While Veronica was still trying to catch her breath, Leeroy pushed in all the way in one go.

"Fuck!"

Leeroy brought her legs up to wrap around his back as he pushed in deeper. He braced himself on the table and thrust into her thin, soft body. He was unforgiving from the start, brutal in his pace and determined in his force. All too soon, Veronica was panting and needing to come. Leeroy shoved in at a different angle and hit her prostate. The moaning woman threw her head back on the table and gripped onto Leeroy's shoulders. "Make me come," she gasped.

Leeroy's pace went desperate while he reached down and pumped Veronica's cock until she was shaking and squeezing her eyes shut tight. She came with a shout onto her lean stomach. She clenched tight around Leeroy's cock and pushed him over the edge within a few thrusts. He worked himself in and out until he filled her up and felt his cum spilling back out onto his dick.

He pulled out and turned Veronica over on table. She was bent in half, toes barely touching the floor, ass in the air. Leeroy crouched down and shoved his tongue inside her wet hole. He licked around her sensitive ring of muscles while he pushed his cum around, but didn't take any of it, instead tongue-fucking it back into her. Leeroy loved the way they tasted together and felt himself start to fill up again fast. He squeezed her ass and she pushed back on his face. Her little whimpers, and a light touch from himself, brought him back to full harness in minutes.

He stood up and shoved his dick back in her before any of his seed could slip out. He leaned over her and whispered low in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you again. Fill you with two of my loads, breed you so well."

Veronica thrashed her head. Too much. Her tits were slick with sweat and sliding on the table. Her cock was bouncing, hardening again, between herself and the table, her hole so stretched and used.

"You want my seed, baby girl? Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes, please," Veronica begged, contradicting her own mind. Leeroy pounded her hard into the table, both of them sensitive and already closer to another high after multiple rounds. He had a firm grip on her hips and watched his cock slide in and out of her quickly. He was slamming his hips forward with every thrust and Veronica was writhing against the table.

Her hands scratched the smooth wood and her head shook back and forth as she felt herself rise so close to peaking. Leeroy's grip got tighter the closer he got and soon he was digging his blunt nails into her and filling her up for a second time. Veronica shook and released onto the table, so sensitive her body was shaking. They rode out their orgasms together before Leeroy pulled out. Veronica used the last of her strength to clench her hole so none of his cum spilled out.

"That's right, beautiful. Keep it in. Take all my seed." Leeroy sat back down in the chair and pulled Veronica with him. She turned sideways and laid her head on his chest, letting his seed start to leak out onto Leeroy's thigh. "You're very good at your job," Leeroy said to Veronica, and kissed her hair as she caught her breath and melted against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> This got so filthy so fast. I don't apologize, but I'm here if you need me. :D
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
